Late nights lead to early mornings
by themainattraction
Summary: Set after Girlfriend of the Year. My first Rookie Blue fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

The door slammed. Her heart broke. She knew he was gone and she knew that the reason he had left was Sam. Somehow she couldn't apologize for anything. Couldn't feel bad about what had happened with Sam, or Luke for that matter.

She started slamming dishes around, washing them, throwing food out that she knew nobody would eat. There was no point in cooking tonight, no, the only thing she wanted to do was drain the bottle of red wine in the fridge until she didn't care anymore. She slammed the lid to the trashcan and opened the fridge door. Grabbing the bottle of wine and a corkscrew she went to sit on the couch. No need for a glass, after all, she was the only person that was going to be drinking it.

As she drank she sat in silence. The walls of her apartment closing in on her. The thing that was supposed to make her forget everything made her remember it all. The heat of Sam's kiss, the look in Luke's eyes, even the way shooting that man had made her feel. She laughed at herself. "Foolish me" she thought as she stood to stumble Lord knows where. Half the bottle was gone but it didn't matter anymore. No amount of alcohol was going to drown him out of her head. No matter how hard she tried Sam was there, whether she liked it or not.

Furious at herself she got up and poured the rest of the wine down the drain. Maybe alcohol wasn't what she needed. Maybe she needed to sleep it off. After all, a girl like her could survive anything. Her past with her mother and father had proven that. She had to be the grown up for a very young age and now that past was wearing on her. Wearily, and without changing her clothes she crawled into bed.

She was almost asleep when it happened. The whirring of her blackberry brought her wide awake again. Grabbing it from the bedside table she saw his name. Why was he calling her at this time? Nothing about this made sense. He was usually in bed long before this. She knew she couldn't ignore his call.

"Hello?" she muffled into the receiver as she sat up. The room spun a bit, maybe she had drank more wine than she thought.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm making new frienssss toniit"

"Dad?" she echoed back

"Whell, whod you think would have mi foone." He slurred back into the receiver.

"Dad, where are you?"

Her father had a drinking problem, that was something everyone knew. But apparently tonight was one of the worse nights yet. As evident by the coughing on the other end of the line and the bartenders voice she heard.

"Heer, this nice yung man wans to talk to you." Her father said as he obviously handed it over.

Sam waited until a strong voice came over the line.

"Hi Sam? This is Rodney down at the Penny. I think you might want to come grab your dad."

Sam didn't know what to say next.

"Is he okay?" she quietly echoed.

"He's cut off and making a fool of himself but yeah, I think he'll survive." The bartender echoed back.

"Ill be there as soon as I can, just keep him there and Ill come get him." She said as she threw off the covers and began looking for her shoes.

"Okay, thanks Sam, I would've just put him in a cab but most are off duty this time of night. Ill keep him here until you can get here."

"Okay, Bye." Sam said as she pushed the end button.

She looked at her alarm clock. The time on it was 2:13am. No wonder no cabs were on duty. How was she going to get there? Her father had never put her in a situation like this. Not many people in the city owned a car, at least not many people she knew. She would have called Luke if this had happened a couple hours ago but that was out of the question. He had made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with her… She only really knew one other person with a car and calling him would be the hardest call she could make.

As she dialed the phone she grew nervous with every ring until finally she got an answer.

"Hello?" the voice echoed into her ear.

"Sam, this is Andy, I've got a really big problem and I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

They stood outside her door. The silence overcoming them both.

"Thanks for everything Sam, I promise I'll pay you back for the gas and bar tab as soon as the bank opens tomorrow. Who knew dad could drink $102 worth of whisky in one night!" she exclaimed nervously as she fiddled with her keys.

She had been surprised at how fast he had came once she called. He knew she had been drinking, obviously by the way that she walked and talked. Not that Andy cared. Swaerk knew everything about her even the things that she tried to hide. And it wasn't like she had opened her soul to him, as a matter of fact, he was more like a mind reader. He knew her and that scared her.

"It's no problem Andy, after-all that is what friends are for." He stated as he put her key in the lock twisting it and fighting the door. Sam wondered why she hadn't called Luke. He had a car. He could have saved the day once again. But she hadn't.

Keys hitting the floor brought him to his senses. She couldn't get it to work. The whole key in the lock thing was too much for her. "Here let me help" he said as he bent over to grab the keys. They were inches apart. He hesitated for a moment.

"Thanks." Andy nervously said as he popped her key in the lock and her door swung open.

"No Problem" Sam said standing there looking at her.

"Do you wanta come in for a second?" Andy asked as she held the door open. Was this an invitation to something more? He didn't know but he knew that he wouldn't turn down the opportunity. He followed her in, dropping the keys on the occasional table by her front door. She'd look for them there first thing in the morning.

The apartment was a mess, Red wine stained the carpet, a bottle upside down in the sink, a half cooked dinner in the trash can. Something hadn't gone right for Andy tonight, she hadn't eaten dinner with Luke. Even the bed was ruffled. Leaving Sam to believe she had tried to sleep everything off after he had left.

"Excuse the mess." She mumbled as she plopped down on the couch.

"Andy, are you okay?" Sam asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked into his eyes. Normally, this would garner an "I'm fine" response but something snapped in her. Maybe it was the fact that she had too much wine, or maybe the truth was finally worth telling. Whatever it was she didn't want to hide from him.

"I don't know." She said into the silence. The words already haunted her. She knew he'd want an explanation. Hopefully this time she could give it to him.

He didn't know what to say back. The silence enveloped them.

"Me either." Sam complimented into the darkness.

They sat for awhile longer before Andy felt brave enough to talk.

"Luke left me tonight. Apparently you being on ice in my fridge wasn't an option."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Look in my freezer." McNally said as she spread out on the couch more and kicked off her shoes. Her leg brushed his as he stood and went over to the freezer. Sure enough there was his name surrounded by ice. He chuckled to himself as he returned to the couch.

"You weren't kidding were ya?" he asked as he sat where he had moments before. Her back leaned against his side and neither one of them seemed to mind.

"Im sorry about you and Luke." Sam said quietly as brought his arm around to hold her. She didn't fight it.

"Ahh. It wouldn't have lasted anyways." She said as she drew closer.

Sam was surprised at her non chalant answer.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously as he looked into her eyes. He could get used to this. Sitting on the couch, her practically leaning on him while he holds her.

"Because everyone know's I'm in love with you. Even I do." She said looking at him with a smile on her face. The wine had made her tired and she was fading fast. She could barely hold her eyes open.

Sam sat there stunned. At least she was honest. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it himself. After that night when the lights went out he hadn't been able to think straight, especially while Andy was around. He had never felt this way before.

He wanted to say it back but knew that she already knew what he was thinking. He lowered his mouth to hers. Kissing her like he had that night. Before he knew it she was on top of him. Kissing him deeper than the night of blackout. Without hesitation.

He carried her to bed and laid her down gently not wanting to break the moment that they were sharing. They went through the motions they had before, everything feeling so familiar but so new. This was real life and there was no stopping it.

At least they thought there wasn't until the phone rang again. She grabbed for her blackberry as she gasped for breath. Sam watching her every move. Luke Callahan's name flashed on the screen. Just as before. She saw the hesitation in Sam's eyes.

She knew that if she turned back this time it would be the end of them. She wouldn't have that. She smiled at Sam pushing the silence button on her phone and then tactfully took the battery out and threw it on the floor. Nothing was going to stop them tonight.

She rolled over and continued to kiss him. Deepening to other thoughts and actions. He held her back for a moment.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sam asked anxiously as she looked into his eyes.

He didn't know how to say it but knew that he needed to.

"I love you too McNally." He said.

As they came closer and closer between the covers she knew everything had changed and he knew that everything would be fine.


End file.
